flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ariana Ziote
Ariana Ziote is a major devil character in the Flurutus series. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality While she was younger, she was a depressing sort of person. There was only one time she was ever able to break that attitude and it wasn't for that long. Otherwise, she was depressing about herself and everything around her. She had no idea why this was. Back then, she seemed to always feel horrible about something. She was in a constant state of negativity and not even the happiest of people could cheer her up. She would often speak of how she simply wanted to die so she wouldn't have to cloud the world with her darkness anymore. Eventually, she became one of the most pitiable people you would ever meet. If possible, you would have actually seen a small, dark rain cloud hovering over head everyday. When she began to grow into the woman she is now, she became much happier. In fact, it seemed like her old personality completely washed away and she was reborn anew. Instead of being the one trying to be cheered up, she was doing the cheering up, successfully being able to see the greatness in others and their potential. She would give people sage-like advice and everyone that she surrounded herself with was wonderfully cheerful as well. If they weren't when they met Ariana, they eventually became that way because of her limitless energy. She advocated love and peace and respected the feelings of others, encouraging them to go seek out their own purpose in life. Even if they didn't find anything, she asked them to simply enjoy their time alone in this new budding world. Sans all of that, unfortunately, she is quite naive. She doesn't really understand when other people have feelings for her and will laugh it off like it's not that big of a deal. Normally, she'll take it as a compliment or something similar but ends up being unable to reciprocate their feelings. She just can't understand them and hasn't really given any thought to trying. She can often come across as misleading or mean because of this. This is also reinforced by the fact that she loves to gossip with anyone and everyone. If you told her that a bum on the side of the street had something juicy to talk about, she might just sit there beside them and gossip with them for hours. Even if the gossip turns out to be boring, she'll enjoy it. Other than that, she's all sweet and caring and tries to do everything she can to make others happy. She wishes to spread her vision of peace and love throughout without making it sound like she's preaching. In Asta, Ariana is considered the "Mom" of the Company. Background Ariana Ziote was born in Generation 2, Year 575. Libatis' original intent with Ariana was to create a Devil with the same primal instincts that she was born with. Unfortunately, Libatis screwed up and ended up with Ariana instead. Shortly after Ariana was born, Libatis found herself unable to breathe properly. Initially, she believed this to mean that she had succeeded in her endeavors. Libatis had believed that her new creation's magic was so undeniably powerful that it was actually suffocating. However, as Ariana started speaking, Libatis knew she had royally screwed up. Every word that Ariana spoke was dark, depressing, and kind of upsetting... even for someone like Libatis. Even though Libatis loved all of her children, she couldn't help but feel she had failed that time. Libatis thought it to be difficult to carry on a conversation with Ariana. Every other sentence was something about how Ariana "hated herself and how she felt like she was worthless". Libatis began to consider that maybe how she feeling at the time bled onto her child. Even so, Ariana seemed to become quite aware of this and did her best not to anger her mother. By the time she turned five years old, Ariana had made no effort to become friends with anyone else in the Devil Realm. In turn, no one else tried to become friendly with her. To make matters worse, everyone in the realm sort of picked on her. Libatis, saddened by this, had one of her older children try and communicate with Ariana. His name was Azrael. Libatis gave him this task because he was old enough to understand exactly what Devils were about and how they should perform. He was a kind Devil and Libatis wanted him to bring some joy into her heart. Azrael did as he was old and began to spend time with Ariana. After beating the hell out of the bullies that were torturing her, Azrael approached her. According to the rumors some of her "friends" had told her about, seeing Azrael at all was a sign of impending death. Fortunately for her, Azrael wasn't anything like the rumors. The more time they began to spend together, the more Ariana started to feel better. Before she knew it, he had become one of the closest people in her life. Her "big brother" was one of the nicest people that she had ever met. She started to become very clingy at times. She would request for them to spend the whole day together. Outside of her meetings with Azrael, Ariana was still "herself"--dark, depressing, and edgy. Libatis was worried that meeting Azrael wasn't doing anything for her. When Ariana was confronted on it, the conclusion was nothing that either of them would expect. Suffice to say, their "conclusion" ended up destroying a good majority of the Devil Realm and almost killed Ariana. Libatis was relatively unharmed but it didn't really matter. Libatis had hurt one of her own children. Years before, Libatis had already hurt the one person she loved above all else too much. She didn't want one of her own kin to hate her. Libatis spent many days with Ariana after that. She disconnected Azrael from her completely and went far away to help Ariana improve herself. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy. After this, time seemed to fly by. Her outlook on everything changed and she became a new person. Doing some soul searching with her mother for a few years, they eventually came across humans. Ariana came to the conclusion that her powers could actually help and heal people. Libatis was impressed by this but wasn't 100% on supporting this. Devils were innately terrible creatures. Many humans hated Devils (although many humans hated a good deal of the entire planet so she supposed this point was rather moot) and she was worried something bad would happen to Ariana. Despite this ignorant point of view, she didn't press this upon her own daughter. She wanted her to spread her wings and discover things -- like this -- for herself. Ariana quickly became exceedingly wise in the years that she spent away from the Devil Realm. After she and Libatis reconnected on many levels, she eventually split from her. She wanted to go around the world and find things out. During her travels, she found out about the Company that was led by a sister of hers. It was virtually an instant decision to join. Of course, because of Asta and Durandal's frequent collaboration, she reconnected with Azrael shortly after joining as well. It was amazing to her. Now, she could travel the world and see everything with her new friends and family! After joining Asta, she began to deeply enjoy gossip. All she wanted to do for the rest of her life was gossip about people and live happily without repercussions. This has become quite troublesome for everyone in Asta. Because of her loose lips, she actually had to be stopped from doing it several times. Since Claudia's disciplinary methods are not exactly "conventional" per se, Ariana has not stopped gossiping since. In fact, one could say her "gossiping" has gotten worse since the "disciplinary methods" have taken effect. One can only wonder what exactly those "methods" entail... Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RPCs Category:Devils Category:Asta Member Category:Company Member Category:Genesis Category:Teddyursaa Category:FlurutusSeries